Dicas para interpretar um vampiro
* N''oite'' #''Diga-me uma coisa, como é isso de nunca poder escolher quando você vai dormir? Tão logo o sol ameaça despontar no horizonte, Bum!, você se desliga como uma lâmpada. Você nem sabe o que o acertou e fica assim até depois que o sol se põe. Hmmm, certo, você pode se esforçar e ficar acordado por mais 10 ou 15 minutos... Mas isso te deixa exausto pelo menos até a próxima semana. E pra que isso, se você fica tonto e não consegue formular um pensamento coerente nem se sua vida depender disso e, claro, não toque o raio de sol. Você consegue dizer "FUSH"? Vampiros são um pouco menos combustíveis que fluido de isqueiro. E mais difíceis de apagar, também. Tem algo haver com secar e não se decompor.'' #'' Você já teve fome? Quer dizer, realmente faminto? Como se não tivesse comido nada nos últimos dois dias? Nada mesmo? Então você sabe quão faminto um vampiro se sente logo APÓS se alimentar. Agora, você já passou fome? Literalmente, a ponto de morrer por desnutrição? Você está começando a pegar a idéia.'' #''E tem toda ua vida... Você tem esse monstro uivante, fora de controle no fundo de seu cerébro, que só consegue processar três informações: comer, matar ou fugir. E o mais legal é que quanto mais velho você fica, mais forte o monstro se torna, até que você eventualmente pira de vez e é abatido como um cachorro raivoso. Uau! Eternidade é o máximo até agora, hein!'' Eu me lembro dos velhos tempos Você já percebeu que em qualquer grupo composto em sua maioria por pessoas de 30 anos ou mais, a conversa mais cedo ou mais tarde se move para "Eu me lembro quando...", trazendo reminescências dos velhos e bons tempos, e como as coisas costumavam ser muito melhores? Bom, eu acho que não preciso lhe lembrar que o vampiro médio tem de 50 a 300 anos de idade, com algumas raridades beeeeeeem mais velhas. Então, sendo o World of Darkness como é, você tem o resto da eternidade para viver com a perspectiva de que as coisas serão progressivamente piores. Até, é claro, a Gehenna, mas não vamos falar disso agora. E essa nem é a melhor parte! Ok. Ninguém é tão filho da puta que não tenha amigos. Assim você espera ter amigos "seguros" (você nunca pode confiar em outro vampiro, mas depois falamos sobre isso), família, filhos, tata-tatataranetos, qualque um que você encontre, envelhecendo e morrendo. Algumas pessoas não têm lá muitos problemas com isso, elas até esperam isso, se endurecem para isso... mas então olham em volta e são abatidas pelo fato de que sua banda favorita está fazendo um revival e os caras estão todos com mais de 50 anos. E você com essa carinha de 23. Não há como você se preparar para a forma que o mundo se move a seu redor sem você. Sua mente é construída para que voce envelheça junto com o que está a sua volta e fica meio engessada sempre que percebe o mundo envelhecer e você não. Por que, e isso é realmente uma porrada, você está morto, e ativo de mais para notar. Pessoas e os tempos mudarão, mas você não! Percebe? Não importa o quanto você se mantém atualizado, o quão rápido você é capaz de aprender, você ainda é a pessoa que você era quando morreu, e vai permanecer assim pelo resto da eternidade. Basicamente, você parou de evoluir e crescer e passou a reagir. Tá. Isso não lhe parece grandes coisas até agora... bem, tem um outro lado da moeda para toda essa coisa sobre imortalidade: Tédio. É, isso mesmo, tédio. Todo mundo se entedia de vez em quando, mas num tempo de vida ordinário, com todos os tipos de distrações como criar uma família, envelhecer e todas as outras coisas para viver, isso o mantém ocupado.Você não tem isso. Será uma luta constante apenas para se manter interessado em existir. Quando em Roma ... Bom. Agora que já martelei você com todas essas coisas pessoais com as quais você lutará. Está mais que na hora de apresentá-lo aos outros vampiros. Aposto que você mal consegue esperar... Ok, vamos começar com o chefão, o Príncipe. O cara no poder. Alguém tão poderoso, duro, esperto e sem escrúpulos que ele (ou ela) está no topo. Basicamente, esse cara faz as regras, faz com que sejam cumpridas e as quebra quando quer. Não se iluda com cidades geridas pela Primigênie ou qualquer coisa assim: a sociedade vampírica é uma ditadura. A menos que você seja o cara no poder, você só terá exatamente a quantidade de poder que ele lhe permitir ter. E você ainda está aqui por que ele não quis ainda, ver você morto. Bem correto, né? Puxe o Grande Saco e você estará indo bem... Sem querer dizer que puxar o Grande Saco não é uma boa coisa, NADA que tenha a ver com vampiros é simples. Por um motivo simples, o dono do Grande Saco é provavelmente mais esperto que você. E vai ignorar sumariamente suas puxadas até que e a não ser que ele tenha algum uso para você, Ou até que ele te deva algo. Ou deva a alguma outra pessoa. Ou tenha alguma outra razão que pode levar mais de 15 anos para revelar como era importante. Maquiavel não conseguiria pegar esses caras. A máfia, as gangues, o FBI, cada organização no mundo que se devota a sacanear outras pessoas de forma dissimulada é completamente manipulável por vampiros. Isso deve lhe dizer alguma coisa. O fato de que esses grupos dissimulados e paranóicos nem notam isso também deve lhe dizer alguma coisa. E esses caras formam a sociedade que você está adentrando neste monento. Vamos rever o que falamos sobre você e aplicar a eles por uns momentos. Eles estão mortos. São predadores. São paranóicos. Todos têm uma besta. Todos estão ENTEDIADOS!!! E você, o cara novo que apareceu. Trabalha para quem? O quão fácil você é como uma presa? O que eu farei pelos próximos três anos? Acho que vou brincar com esse cara novo, isso deve ajudar a passar o tempo... Saudavelmente paranóico Você deve estar começando a se perguntar se é capaz de conseguir passar por isso tudo, certo? Fato: Você nunca é suficientemente paranóico. Você não checou seu armário quinta passada para ver se havia um assassino. Não se preocupe, ele só vai matá-lo se encontrar a carta e seu apartamento. Que carta? Ahh, você está tão morto... Desconsiderando, por um momento, os mortais... Você sabe, aqueles que se descobrirem sobre você vão começar outra cruzada e lhe dar um belo bronzeado ao sol. Ok, vamos continuar olhando apenas os vampiros. Se eles sobreviveram, a paranóia é instintiva. Eles são predadores e predadores entendiados. Você é um brinquedo. Se você for realmente bom e lutar de volta, você passa à categotia de brinquedo interessante. E eles têm anos, décadas, séculos de experiência nesse jogo. E se você está tentando bater de volta, eles provavelmente já se prepararam. Nunca acredite em nada que lhe contarem. Não confie em ninguém. Quando você foi abraçado, você imediata e automaticamente se tornou seu melhor e único amigo. E você não pode confiar nem em você mesmo... Planos dentro de planos dentro de planos. A verdade está lá fora? Esquece... a verdade nem mesmo existe. Scully e Mulder não durariam um mês como vampiros. A vida é dura, a morte é mais. Mas não se preocupe, se você ainda está andando é por que alguém, em algum lugar, acha você útil o suficiente para não valer o esforço de destruí-lo. E não é só isso!!! Você tem todos os benefícios colaterais de ser um vampiro, como não envelhecer, ser capaz de fazer tudo o que quiser e, claro, todos os poderes legais... Todos os poderes legais Parabéns! Você é uma criatura da noite... mais forte, mais rápido, mais poderoso que um mortal ordinário. Você tem o poder de obscurecer as mentes humanas. Mulheres se excitam e corações batem mais rápido frente a sua presença sombria... O próprio sangue está sob seu comando com rituais obscuros. Meros mortais não podem mais que obedecer seus comandos. Você tem suas vidas para brincar... Que? Como assim? O que você quer dizer com essa história de que tudo isso funciona em mim também? É. Isso mesmo. Sempre que você aprende um poder vampírico, está estudando algo que alguém faz muito melhor. Você consegue partir um carro ao meio em minutos apenas com as mãos? Faz de conta por uns segundos que você é o carro... Apredendo animalismo? Já parou para pensar para quem todos aqueles ratos trabalham? Aquilo ali em cima é realmente um morcego? E ofuscação? Não tem ninguém aqui, mesmo. Pode confiar em mim. Aquele cara de quem você gostou tanto noite passada... o que exatamente você gostou nele? E, já que estamos falando nisso, o que acabou de acontecer? Tem certeza? Por que parece que algumas pessoas sempre parecem saber quando você está mentindo? Tudo que tenho a dizer sobre Taumaturgia é: nunca deixe ninguém nem ver o seu sangue. Ahh... Ninguém tem seu sangue? O que aconteceu ontem por volta das sete da noite? Memória difusa? Não esquenta, acontece o tempo todo... Legal, né? E eu nem comecei a lista de possibilidades do que pode ser feito com você... Sempre há um peixe maior. Se há alguma certeza no World of Darkness é a de que sempre, sempre, sempre, sempre, SEMPRE, SEMPRE, haverá alguém que pode lhe ultrapassar. E se você é o maior peixe da poça, você sempre pode descobrir um lago. E se você é o maior do lago, há um OCEANO lá fora. E se você é o maior do oceano, então há um babaca com arpões querendo pescar você para fazer comida de cachorro ou algo assim... Tenha uma boa noite. Liga dos Vampiros, ou Vampiros Carinhosos Vampiros não tem amigos. Sim, tem aquele cara com quem você divide um corpo de vez em quando. Tem aquela garota que passou trocentos anos andando para cima e para baixo pela Europa, assustando criancinhas e brincando com os Padres. Mas eles não são seus amigos. Lembra-se de quando aquele teu colega de trabalho falou mal da sua camisa e você ficou remoendo isso por meses? Ou daquele outro amigo que parou de falar contigo porque você disse que ele dirigia feito a sua velha Tia Irene (que tinha 32º de miopia e não usava óculos)? Isso são coisas que acontecem em vidas que duram 50-80 anos. Multiplique as possibilidades. É, é difícil pensar nisso, não? Quantas coisas não seria acumuladas, e quantas ofensas marcadas permanentemente em cérebros atrofiados e alimentados tão somente com sangue. Ou seja, não importa quem você seja: um dia você vai pisar na bola. Sim, você salvou a pele de um cara da inquisição. Mas no dia que você meteu os dentes na ex-namorada do primo do vizinho do lacaio dele, isso irá por água a baixo. Principalmente se ele já queria um motivo para achar que você estava aprontando (leia "Paranóia" acima). Portanto: nada de "Nós somos os melhores amigos do mundo". Seu personagem PODE falar isso. Mas preste atenção para ver se há motivo para isso ser verdade. Um Ventrue realmente ia gostar daquele Brujah tanto assim? Ou é apenas você racionalizando os acontecimentos porque teu melhor amigo na vida real interpreta o Brujah? Pense nisso. Motivações Um bom personagem tem motivações. Além da Natureza e Comportamento, além da personalidade desenvolvida no Prelúdio, um bom personagem tem objetivos. Objetivos de curto, médio e longo prazo. Abaixo vão algumas idéias de objetivos que podem ser perseguidos por um personagem: * Ser apresentado a alguém em particular; * Adquirir conhecimento sobre certo assunto; * Adquirir algum tipo de material específico para algum patrono, mentor, colega de clã, etc..; * Provar o sangue de uma Fada/Lupino/Fomor/Mago/todas as anteriores; * Ganhar Status; * Aprender um ritual novo ou outra trilha (se souber Taumaturgia); * Aprender uma Disciplina nova; * Adquirir um Favor de alguém; * Adquirir Influência em alguma área específica; * Adquirir aliados; * Adquirir um refúgio; * Ser nomeado para um determinado cargo; * Adquirir prestígio de clã; * Descobrir quem controla determinada Influência; * Derrotar alguém em combate; * Derrotar alguém socialmente; * Transformar determinado local em Elysium; * Pregar uma peça em alguém; * Roubar determinado item de alguém; * Fundar uma Coterie; * Descobrir um Sabbat infiltrado; * Provocar uma guerra entre dois clãs em sua cidade; * Receber o direito de Progênie; * Receber o direito de Amaranto; * Aumentar/Diminuir sua Fama; * Fazer com que o status de alguém diminua; * Se livrar de uma característica negativa, flaw ou derangement; * Desenvolver um ritual novo ou outra trilha (se souber Taumaturgia); asdfgh Clãs Estes textos são, em parte, tradução livre do material: A complete idiot’s guide to OWBN, parte dicas de muita gente, parte a visão pessoal de um sneaky bastard sobre como a coisas deveriam ser. Não defendo estereótipos, há muitas e muitas variações dentre um mesmo clã. Mas se o seu Malkaviano é a pessoa mais confiável, estável e sã das redondezas, ou seu Gangrel faz inveja aos Toreadores nos salões dos Elysiuns por sua graça e desenvoltura social, alguma coisa está errada. Assamita A Primeiro coisa que você tem que pensar é largar aquele Esteriótipo de assassinos - estes estão em Alamut, os que se aliaram a Camarilla querem deixar essa péssima imagem para trás, então pense neles mais caracterizado pela cultura do oriente médio ou mesmo mulçumanos do que os assassinos. Vale lembrar que todos os Filhos de Haquim ficam 7 anos aprendendo sobre seu Clã, adquirindo habilidades (marciais ou culturais) e SOFRENDO UMA LAVAGEM CEREBRAL de que o clã é tudo, que tem que amar a família, e que não se traí a família - tanto que entre as leis de Haquim não se mente para outro Filho de Haquim. O tratamento de humanos com Filhos de Haquim é um diferencial, eles os protegem, eles o tratam bem, tem um pouco de religião em relação ao tratamento de bom aos hospedes - procure sobre Hospedes no Alcoorão, ser um bom anfitrião é sagrado para eles. Agora as castas: Vizir, é a linha política deles, grandes devoradores de conhecimento, o papel deles no clã é Social - um Guerreiro ou Feiticeiro sendo primogenito do Clã enquanto existe um Vizir é humilhante para ele, pois demonstra sua incapacidade de servir bem ao clã, está casta é a mais numerosa na Camarilla. Os Guerreiros são os soldados, feitos para seguir ordem, as Leis de Haquim falam que deve seguir o mais velho, o mais velho mandou seguir as Leis da Camarilla - tendeu? E por fim os raros Feiticeiros existem no Clã para servir originados para seguir uma das leis de Haquim - para proteger os filhos de Set/Sol. Brujah As razões pela quais os Brujah são oprimidos são: eles perdem a cabeça com freqüência, e falam verdades desagradáveis com freqüência. Brujah geralmente não ficam confortáveis com os ares pomposos e graças sociais que geralmente acompanham um dos oficiais da cidade. Qual foi a última fez que você viu um personagem Brujah gritar? Perder a cabeça? Falar sobre injustiças a despeito do custo potencial para seu status? Exatamente. Você provavelmente quer jogar com um Brujah intelectual. A maior parte dos Brujah intelectuais acabam sendo interpretados como Ventrue que podem bater muito. Não seja esse cara. Gangrel São grandes contadores de histórias ENTRE OUTROS GANGREL. Se o seu Gangrel manda e-mails de mais de uma página, ele está falando demais. Se o seu Gangrel se lança em uma longa explicação sobre o último ataque Sabá, ele está falando demais. Gangrel não se tornam Príncipes com freqüência porque eles não gostam de terem seu movimento restringido. Nda limita mais a liberdade do que ser Príncipe. Gangrel também adotam a psicologia e os maneirismo de alguns animais, mesmo que eles não entrem em frenzy com freqüência. Isso interfere no lidar com mortais, manejar influencias e dominar as habilidades ‘de gente’ necessárias para governar um domínio. Qual foi a última vez que o seu pc Gangrel rosnou? Cheirou o ar? Cruzou os braços e ficou em silêncio, em desdém? Levantou-se e saiu de um encontro tedioso e sem utilidade? Cheirou o ar? Agachou-se e ficou observando? Lembre-se, é o clã mais próximo da Besta. Ele deve parecer um predador. Ele deve agir como um. Assista um pouco de Discovery Chanel, e observe o deslocamento silencioso e a inteligência de um grande felino à espreita. Pense em um tigre. É belo e gracioso, mas ‘fofinho’ definitivamente não se aplica. Nada estraga mais a aura do clã que um Gangrel que fala demais. Emule os heróis fortes e silenciosos de alguns filmes de ação, e ok. 'Giovanis' Família é TUDO. De novo: FAMÍLIA É TUDO! Mantenha a Descrição. Mantenha a Descrição. Mantenha a Descrição. De novo: MANTENHA A DESCRIÇÃO Não seja de Famílias Menores. Malkavian Personagens Malkavianos geralmente vêm com perturbações legais que evaporam-se prontamente assim que se tornam um estorvo à carreira política dele. Resista à tentação. Também resista à tentação de jogar com um Malkaviano cujas perturbações são tão sutis que exigem um monólogo de 15 minutos para explicá-las depois do jogo. Jogar com um Malkaviano deveria ser uma experiência visceral. Loucos não são bonitinhos, não são legais e não são confiáveis. E perturbação não pode ser ignorada, ou adaptada à conveniência do seu jogo. É paranóico? Porque confiaria em alguém? Levaria alguém para teu refúgio, ou dormiria em algum local conhecido por outro Kindred? Porque sairia só com alguém? Tem caminho da luxúria? Essa perturbação não tem moldes. Você tem caminho da luxúria e pronto. Tente seduzir todo mundo. Todo mundo mesmo. Mortais, Kindred, Nosferatu. Não apenas os que são interessantes para a tua carreira política. Seja imprevisível. Já esteve na rua, próximo à um morador de rua que e saiu de perto porque a insanidade dele te deixou com medo? Este é o efeito que Malkavianos deveriam causar. Algumas vezes, os Malkavianos tendem à supercompensação e se tornam maquinadores paranóicos como os Tremere, mas sem mágica. Nosferatu Seria útil que um personagem Nosferatu se vestisse realmente como merda, e usasse um pin ou faixa que dissesse ‘Máscara das mil faces’ que se vestir de forma bela e ter um broche dizendo que ele é realmente feio. Pessoas feias são discriminadas, geralmente de forma subconsciente. Introduza o fator discriminação por parecer um monte de lixo. Sim, seu Nosferatu pode ter um refúgio legal e limpo nos esgotos, com um computador poderoso, mas ele provavelmente anda através da merda e por túneis cheios de lama para chegar lá. Sim, as secções dos esgotos que pertencem aos Nosferatu são habitáveis, mas esgotos são preenchidos com água suja, lixo e dejetos (e é por isso que são chamados de esgotos). Se o seu pc vive nos subterrâneos e construiu áreas limpas e estéreis, você está jogando com o clã errado. Traga uma garrafinha cheia de água, e quanto for se encontrar em locais fora de residência com outros players, borrife um pouco no chão, e fique sobre uma pequena poça lamacenta. Observe as reações dos outros jogadores. Duas das razões pelas quais Nosferatu geralmente não se tornam Príncipes são: a) um Príncipe tem de pagar a parte do leão das influências de um domínio para manter a Máscara (e isso requer interações com mortais) e b) Passar um década nos esgotos falando com ratos e as demais monstruosidades companheiras dos Nosferatu danifica seriamente as habilidades sociais de alguém. Nem todo mortal é enganado por Máscara das 1000 Faces. Lembre-se disso quando você ficar muito corajoso por causa dos seus incríveis poderes. As crianças, os devotos, os místicos e os insanos podem ver através da máscara algumas vezes. Seu pc deveria ter medo de um lapso, que pode vir a ter conseqüências trágicas. Players de Nosferatu tendem a supercompensar e agir como socialites Toreador ao invés de espiões esquivos cobertos de sujeira e com habilidades sociais não-tão-desenvolvidas. Seguidor de Set Cara, Seguidor não corrompe, não faz o mal, não quer fuder todo mundo por ser mal. Ele é o Bonzinho do mundo, ele é o unico que sabe que todas as pessoas do mundo estão presas numa grande ilusão, ele luta contra o paradigma e contra o paradoxo, ele quer libertar as pessoas dessa mentira que criaram. Como Fazer isso? Destruindo os Grilhões que prendem as pessoas, ele não corrompe, ele liberta a pessoa para saciar seus instintos mais primitivos, para realizar seus desejos. Se alguém tem vontade de matar o Seguidor encontrará uma vítima, se alguém tem a vontade de ter itens mágicos, o seguidor o dará de presente - invente uma história, cobre de alguém, não importa - dance conforme a música, diga o que as pessoas querem ouvir, você não é o vilão, você é filho de deus, você é o herói Toreador O que diferencia os Toreador de outros clãs? Definitivamente não é a beleza (apesar de ser muito difícil no OWBN de encontrar um Toreador com aparência menor do que cinco) ou o hábito de estar cercado de arte por todos os lados. O que tona um vampiro Toreador é a sensibilidade. Tanto faz o seu personagem ser um artista marcial porradeiro, ou um delicado gay que ama pintar apesar de não ter talento. Esse é um clã de drama, visceral e repleto de sentimentos. É Otello, Ricardo III, o Prícipe de Maquiavel e Assassinos por Natureza, tudo junto e com maior intensidade. O único clã que se preocupa com os sentimentos, mesmo que eles tenham desaparecido, tentam alcançar a perfeição e recriar o calor da vida, mesmo que seja através da morte. Sinta. Independente do seu personagem ser um imitador, um político audaz ou artista torturado. Todos são unidos por seu defeito que é encarado por eles como uma dádiva (ou não): o Fascínio. Por favor, pare de bater testes toda vez que vir um objeto com ofícios alto, mergulhe na psique de seu personagem o que ele ama ou amou. O fascínio não é apenas observar uma obra bela, é se perder em você e nos sentimentos do artista, seja na inveja que você sente, seja no que a obra te lembra. Os Toreador são sociais porque eles apreciam estar entre as pessoas, demonstre essa apreciação. Lembre-se de dar tridimensonailidade a seu personagem ele tem uma história e nela um drama ou uma alegria tão grande que outro Toreador julgou por bem perpetuar, demonstre isso e seja fiel única e exclusivamente a isso. Tremere Jogar com Tremere é algo cuidadoso. O Tremere segue uma linha de respeito entre seu clã. Dificilmente um Tremere vai tramar contra o outro. O tremere joga pelo clã dele. Os tremeres são inteligentes, pessoas escolhidas por viverem no meio oculto, vai de wiccanos à pais-de-santos, ou algum prodígio. Os tremere não chamam atenção., são frios por natureza, e temem, sempre um membro mais antigo do seu clã. Trocando Taumaturgia: Tremeres têm orgulho de serem estudiosos. Eles estão em constante competição entre eles. Pedir para trocar trilhas ou conhecimento taumatúrgico demonstra preguiça e incompetência. Aceitar indica que alguém valorize mais ganhos pessoas que dedicação e instrução. As duas atitudes deveriam ser punidas severamente Ensinando Taumaturgia: Sempre virão com uma boa razão para que você ensine taumaturgia. Não faça isso. Nunca. Mas nunca mesmo, sem autorização do Clã. Apenas quando você for um player muito experimente você estará apto a violar esta regra. E se você acha que você já o é, as chances são de que você não o seja. Com autorização do Clã...desculpe, mas poucos personagens têm valor o suficiente para valer a pena esse ensino...ou para conseguir pagar o que ele custa Capelas: Capelas deveriam ser fortalezas e imensamente difíceis de localizar e invadir. Cuidar dos assuntos da Capela não deveria resultar em Taumaturgia de graça ou na permissão para aprender novas trilhas. Deveria resultar em muitos e muitos livros e tranqueiras que podem ou não ser úteis Ventrue Ah, o Clã dos Reis. Dicas de interpretação para Ventrue. Etiqueta. Etiqueta e compostura. Nunca seja surpreendido em alguma ação menos que louvável (você tem dominação e presença de clã para que outros façam isso por você - e fortitude, para quando elas descobrirem o que você realmente anda aprontando). Nunca seja visto menos que impecavelmente vestido. Nunca seja visto usando linguajar vulgar, esquecendo títulos e formas de tratamento apropriadas. Revise seus e-mails no Word antes. Trate seus superiores com a deferência devida. Teus iguais com o respeito devido. E seus inferiores que se puserem nos respectivos lugares com o respeito devido também. Caso contrário, certique-se de que eles estarão nos seus devidos lugares.Tente ser o cara que se acha,literalmente o bonzão do seu grupo,mas não seja idiota,nunca deixe que descubram seus reais objetivos... * Dica sneaky bastard: para muitos Ventrue, inferior é tudo o que não é Ventrue. Cuidado, por exemplo, em deixar claro esta postura, se o inferior em questão exceder a tua idade por alguns séculos, tiver garras ou burning wrath e um auto-controle baixo ou orgulho alto. Sutileza é um dos atributos da elegância. Ou de não-vidas mais longas. Infernalismo Se você é Sabá, é um grande: nem pensar. Caso você seja Camarilla, isso acaba matando teu personagem (embora não tão rápido). Mostrar abertamente seus poderes infernais, falar de suas alianças demoníacas, ou mostras várias novas disciplinas é um dos meios mais rápidos de ser descoberto e morto. Assinar contratos infernais por poder é estúpido. Esqueça o Ano do Fogo, aqueles poderes bombásticos foram todos usados, abusados e regulados. É estúpido. Há um outro agravante para infernalismo: A bagunça Cosmológica da White Wolf. A WW se perdeu em meio ao cenário. Não há, na verdade, um paradigma definido para anjos, demônios e outras entidades (e não, não há. Mesmo. Nem venha me falar de Demon: The Fallen. Caso realmente queira entrar em uma discussão sobre cenário, metafísica e cosmologia da WW, contate-me. Não o farei aqui). O sistema é mecânico, imbecil, e há meios mais fáceis de se ganhar poderes equivalentes/similares. A menos que você tenha um diretor excepcionalmente criativo, ou disposto a quebrar as regras e o sistema, a experiência da danação do seu personagem será: você assina aqui e ganha x